The research described in this proposal is concerned with on-line word recognition processes during silent reading. In the proposal, a number of studies are described in which eye movement and electrophysiological data are collected as subjects read isolated words and words in sentence contexts. The goal of the proposal is to use the most temporally sensitive technologies available to examine the nature and timecourse of phonological representations in reading. The proposed experiments examine phonological representation at the segmental and supra-segmental levels, investigating the processes by which vowel, consonant, and syllable information is involved in word recognition. This research should be useful in understanding representational processes in general, reading development, skilled reading, and the relationship between foveal and parafoveal word recognition processes. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]